I'll Melt With You
by blurry-blurb
Summary: Draco is thinking of his fallen angel who gave away her life for his. A trip down a stone path leads to a trip down the memory lane. Complete. I know I suck at summaries but the story's not that bad.


**A/N: I don't know from where such an angsty thing came into my mind but I could not rest till I had it down. So here it is. Complete one-shot. I know Draco's a bit OOC but that's how he had to be for the story. It took me one full day to finish it. Hope you guys like it! **

**I have revised and corrected all errors that I could find. Thanks to Kim, who in some indirect way, is responsible for this. :P**

**If there are any errors left, please let me know.  
**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walk on the stone path, slowly; snow scrunching underneath my shoes, with a heavy heart, wishing I never had to come here. But destiny has its own ways. And here I am. A Malfoy, visiting a Weasley's grave. And not just any Weasley's, Ginevra Weasley's grave. Unheard of, I know. Back when we were friends, I had never imagined that I would be visiting her grave, not so early, at least. Yes, that's another thing unheard of, a Malfoy's and a Weasley's friendship. But Ginny and I were best friends. Well, she had always been more than a best friend to me, but I never mentioned any of my feelings to her for the fear of losing the only best friend I have ever had.

Zabini had been my best friend. _Had._ That was before he decided to fight for Voldemort and I decided to fight with The Boy Who Lived. I had shifted my loyalty from Voldemort to Potter the night Snape killed Dumbledore for me. That was the night when I decided that I would not kill any innocent person anymore. I had never felt strongly against Muggle-born or Muggle-lovers but then with the kind of upbringing I had, full of fear and uncertainty, and with Lucius as a father, it was better to not pay any attention to my opinions and do as father said, as father wanted or wished.

I was a fool to think that my father feared no one; that my father would not bend in front of anyone. So, it was the biggest shock of my life to see my father on his knees, kissing the hem of the robes of that half-blooded creature. My father, Lucius Malfoy, feared that deformed being, who could not even kill a baby. And then I decided I would not bend in front of anyone; I am a Malfoy, after all. And a Malfoy's pride is much more important than that psycho's obsession. I decided that I had to leave, run and escape Lucius, a sorry excuse for a father, and Voldemort, a mad man.

My chance came when I failed to kill Dumbledore and Snape took me to Grimmauld Place, to the Order. I told them everything I knew, let them perform Legilimency to go through my mind and be clear of my intentions. I soon talked to Potter, told him about the Death Eaters' plans to attack Hogsmeade and then proceed to Hogwarts. Aurors were called, people started preparing for the war and there was complete chaos.

Amidst the enemies, the only one who'd shown any emotion other than contempt towards me was Ginny. She had brought me food up in my room, thanked me for giving in all the information, smiled at me and left. I just stared at the closed door for a good five minutes. She thanked me for giving in information. _Me._ The one who'd made her and her brother's life a living hell, the boy whose father had nearly killed her. And that smile, it was not the kind of smile people gave me, what I usually received were sneers, not smiles.

Her brothers would be furious at her for being civil to me, for defending me every time Potter or Weasel would say anything to me. But she would always berate them, telling them to leave petty feelings behind and accept me for all I've contributed. The first ones to come around were her parents, Molly had always been warm but there had been hesitation towards me. I didn't complain. A little hesitation was much less than I had expected from the Weasleys, or the other members of the Light.

Her brothers followed soon. Ron was adamant, though. He refused to accept that I had changed. It was then I intervened. I talked to the Weasel, in the presence of Hermione and Harry, and told him that I had no bad intentions, and that I was sorry for my past snotty behavior. It took him a few days but then he too came around.

It was also sometime during the war when I fell in love with her, when I took notice of her courage, her determination, her passion, her fiery nature and most of all, a kind and forgiving heart.

I still remember the fateful day when I got everything I wanted and yet I lost everything…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I saw her, out of the corner of my eye, fighting a death eater and doing a very good job of it. After her bat bogey, I had no doubt about her dueling skills. Plus, she was one of the top scorers in Defense Against The Dark Arts. I quickly turned my attention back to the death eater I was dueling and started making my way towards her._

_Being so caught up in reaching her, I did not notice Lucius heading towards me. A strong curse sent me falling down. I quickly balanced myself and turned to face him._

"_So, how does it feel to be on the losing side Father?" I asked, sneering at him. I knew that it would anger him but I wanted him to be angry, wanted him to truly feel something for me, something which wasn't fake but real._

"_Is that the way to greet your father, son? Surely, I have taught you better than that."_

_Anger came boiling back to me. Son?_

"_Son?" I spat. "When was I your son? I've always been a way of fulfilling you desires, a spawn! When have you loved me?" _

"_Love," he sneered, "is a weak emotion, and Malfoys don't show emotions. We're much better that. Weak people show emotions. And now, you're one of them. Goodbye son. Cruc-"_

"_Expelliamrus!" Ginny shouted from behind me. I had never been so grateful to her all my life as I was then, at that moment._

"_Another mudblood lover. Couldn't you have done better, Draco? Found yourself Potter's slut?"_

_I kicked him hard in his stomach, sending him sprawling on the floor. I bent down to him, punching him square in his face._

"_Who's weak now, father?" I smirked at him, punching him once more, and made a move to stand when he snatched my wand from my hands._

"_Sectumsempra!" I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see Ginny standing in front of me, swaying, breathing harshly, bleeding profusely from the cuts and bruises all over her body. In that moment, I lost all of my control. I took Ginny's wand from her and gently pushed her towards the ground. I felt hatred and rage fill my insides and I knew that the time to be done with my loving father had come._

"_Avada Kedavra!" I shouted, wand pointed at his chest. And after a flash of green light, he was gone. I had killed my father. Relief washed over me and for a minute I stayed there, bathing in the feeling before Ginny came back to my mind. I quickly rushed to her side to see Ron and Harry besides her, Ron crying in Harry's shoulder. Panic and dread filled me._

"_What happened? Weasley? Potter? Ginny, open your eyes. Come on, look at me." I shook her hard, willing her open her eyes and look at me, again, with that mischievous glint. I checked her pulse, it was there but very low. I felt my heart clench. This could not be happening, I thought. And then I felt her fingers curl around my hand._

"_Draco?"_

"_Yes, Ginny. I'm here. Ginny, you can't leave me. Ginny, I love you, I can't stay without you. Please, don't do this to me."_

_She gave me a weak, apologetic smile and I felt my insides churn._

"_What a nice time to tell me about your feelings. I love you, too." My heart jumped with joy and I felt like God had given me everything that I wanted but all the joy died when I felt her grip loosen on my hand. I shook her, hard; screamed at her to open her eyes, to come back but I had lost her, forever. And then I felt that God had taken away everything from me. I lost all I that had. I was there on the battlefield for hours, cradling her body in my arms and crying my heart out._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her family was in shock, the youngest child, the only girl, the baby of the family was lost. Ron was the worst affected. He had been in shock for days, never speaking to anyone, always silent, numb, staring off into space. Harry, right after her death, had gone into a fit of rage and blasting off all the death eaters in his way, he had killed Voldemort. Now, Ron and Hermione have a daughter, Ginevra Weasley, Ginny's namesake, _my_ Ginny's namesake. Harry busied himself in cleaning all the Dark magic and Death Eaters from England. He's an Auror now, working hard with the Ministry to catch all the death eaters.

Today, exactly after four years the day she died, I am walking back to her grave. I do this every year. People tell me to move on, that she saved my life so that I could live it but I can't.

I am living, for her, to keep her memories alive, so that her sacrifice does not go wasted. I live, praying for her, promising her that we'll meet again.

I live to stop my world and melt with her in such moments.

* * *

_**Moving forward using all my breath,  
Being friends with you was never second best,  
And I saw the world crashing all around your face,  
Never really knowing it was always mesh and lace.**_

_**I'll stop the world and melt with you  
You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time  
And there's nothing you and I won't do  
I'll stop the world and melt with you

* * *

**_

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. Please review.  
**


End file.
